Exit Wounds
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: SPOILERS. Do not read if you haven't watched the season finale yet. This is basically the same, excpet it's owen/gwen based.


Basically this is a re-make kind of thing for the series two finale of torchwood. Please, don't hate me, I'm not too good at writing stories. Just tell me what I could to better and I'll try my best.

Some bit's are the same, just shifting the characters round a bit.

I do not own Torchwood or anything to do with it. Although I wouldn't mind owning Burn Gorman. ;)

* * *

'Gwen can you hear me?' Owen asked impatiently tapping the com.

'Yeah sorry. I….'

She looked down at her stomach before inwardly groaning to herself, not a fucking gen. She looked up into the eyes of who she believed to be Jack's younger brother.

'I told him I wanted his life and that's what I'm going to get'

'Gwen …. Gwen are you there?'

Tray disappeared as the sound of banging started. Gwen held her stomach before shuffling towards her com.

'Gwen I need your help. C'mon Gwen baby'

'Owen' She gasped leaning herself against the chair in the medical bay.

'Gwen, what happened?'

'Nothing, nothing. I err, let me just see if I can work this out from what Tosh showed me' She gasped a little as the pain worsened.

'Where are the others?' He asked. 'Are you hurt?'

'No, I'm fine just my arm starting to hurt again' She whispered before placing the injection into her leg to try stop some of the pain.

'Are you sure?' He asked slightly worried from the tone in her voice.

'Yeah and I'm not sure where the others are answering your earlier question'

She looked up at the screen on the wall of the medical bay. 'Shit. OWEN GET OUT OF THERE NOW'

'What, why?'

'It's gone into automated lock down, the gas and liquids are draining into the room your in'

He ran towards the door watching as it closed in front of him. 'FUCK'

He slid down the wall by the door before screaming loudly. 'Gwen…?'

'Yeah Owen?'

'I'm locked in' He looked down at his shoes before standing up again.

'GWEN GET ME OUT OF HERE'

She bit back the sob that was threatening to escape.

'I CAN'T DO THIS, NOT AGAIN. I'VE DONE IT BEFORE NOWAY AM I DOING IT AGAIN, GWEN GET ME OUT OF HERE'

'Owen, just stay calm' She sobbed.

'STAY CALM? GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON TO STAY FUCKING CALM. THERE IS NOWAY I'M GOING TO DIE AGAIN. WHERE'S JACK, IANTO, TOSH?'

'Please Owen' She whispered holding her stomach with one hand wiping her tears with the other.

'WHY GWEN, WHY SHOULD I NOT HAVE A REASON TO GO MAD AND SCREAM WHEN I'M ABOUT TO DIE, GIVE ME ONE REASON'

'BECAUSE YOU'RE BREAKING MY HEART'

He stopped before sliding down the wall he was stood next to, breathing deeply he sighed. 'I'm sorry'

'This is the end then, again' He sighed before looking around. 'Lovely'

'I'm sorry Owen, I'm so sorry'

'You have nothing to be sorry for' Owen replied before resting his head against his hand.

'I'm sorry for not being able to get you out of there, I'm sorry for giving up on you all those months ago, I'm sorry we didn't get more time together'

He smiled. 'It doesn't matter Gwen, I love you.'

She let the sob go she'd been holding. 'I love you'

'Everything's going to be okay' Owen whispered. 'Give the others my love, I'll miss you' and with that the com connection went dead.

'OWEN'

* * *

Jack walked into the hub before noticing the blood to the medical bay. 'GWEN?! GWEN WHAT HAPPENED?'

She looked up at him, before letting the tears leak from her eyes.

'TOSH, I need some help down here' Tosh, Ianto and John all came running down.

'GWEN'

Ianto looked up at the wall. 'The gas has been re-directed to the sub-room, that's where Owen is'

'He's trapped, I couldn't get him out in time' Gwen sobbed as Tosh gave her another injection. Ianto and John both looked at Jack at the same time.

'It's okay Gwen, you did all you could, and he knows that' Tosh let her own tears flow down her cheeks. 'You're going to be okay'

Gwen smiled up at her, before looking at Jack. 'I vaguely remember this happening before'

Jack smiled tears flowing freely down his cheeks. 'And I remember we didn't let anything happen to you'

She smiled before looking to Ianto. 'Thank you for everything, you know we should tell you more often but you really do look after us'

Ianto smiled before coming to rest next to Tosh. 'It's what I do'

'And I love you for it'

He smiled brushing the hair from her face. She looked at John and then at Jack. 'Promise me you won't hurt him again'

'I never meant to in the first place. I never meant to hurt any of you'

Gwen smiled before looking back to the three in front of her. 'Tell Rhys I'm sorry and I love him, but please never mention anything about Owen okay'

They all nodded as she looked at Jack one last time.

Tosh let out a sob as Ianto pulled her closer hugging her tightly. Jack let the sobs overtake his body, pulling Gwen and the other 2 into him. 'I'm so sorry' He whispered.

* * *

'What do we do now?' Ianto asked as he finished the logging off process of Gwen and Owen.

Jack opened his mouth to speak as him and Tosh both finished boxing the things away.

'Right okay, Tosh showed me how Suzie had done this after we saw it and I'm hoping this will work. If you're watching this, it obviously means I'm, well you know, dead. I just hope it was something manly and not something like getting run over by a bus. This past year has been the best of my life. I've been through heartache in my time and more now working in Torchwood, but I wouldn't change it for the world. You guys mean the world to me, all of you. Jack thank you for saving me, I don't know what I would have done without you, I would of probably ended up dead'

Jack smiled a little as the tears came afresh.

'Gwen, I love you. I know we've had our ups and downs, more of them being down. I know you'll end up with Rhys and I know I'll regret everything I ever do to hurt you. In some weird way, I hope you're watching this message because I tried to save you. Ianto, Tosh, you both mean so much to me too. You've gave me some of the best times I've ever had and I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you half the time. Ianto, Jack loves you, he's just too much of a pussy to tell you. I hope that you continue doing this, continue saving the world, make me proud'

The video cut out and Jack looked at the other two.

'We continue' Jack answered the earlier question.

'I don't think I can, not without them'

Ianto nodded in agreement as Jack placed an arm around his shoulder. 'You can, we all can, for them'

Tosh placed her arms around Jack hugging him as Ianto leaned into his touch a little more.

'We bury them, together' Ianto added.

'Ianto, you know torchwood rules' Jack started.

'Fuck torchwood rules, they both died trying to save Cardiff, to save us. They do not deserved to be stuck in some hole in a room. It's what they would have wanted'

Jack nodded again before turning as the doors opened.

'Where's Gwen?' Rhys asked looking at the three of them.

Tosh looked down.

'Jack, where the hell is she? What happened here?' He asked again looking at their faces.

'Rhys you may want to sit down'

'JACK WHAT THE FUCK HAS HAPPENED?'

'Gwen died she was shot' Tosh but in.

'What?! How?'

'She was trying to help Owen out of the nuclear tower, that's all I know'

'I know who did it' John piped up from the balcony. They all turned to look at him. 'Gray he was the only one in here apart from us'

Jack looked at the floor. 'I'm sorry Rhys'

'Owen, how's Owen?' Rhys asked.

'He's dead too, he didn't manage to get out in time the meltdown started while he was in there'

Rhys looked at the four of them, before rubbing his face with his hand.

'No locking them in them chamber things of yours. I want Gwen buried, Owen with her'

Jack nodded. 'We already agreed to that'

'Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you around' Rhys stood to walk out.

Tosh picked up the box she'd just packed. 'Rhys….!'

Rhys stopped and turned to look at her. 'These are Gwen's belongings. She told us to tell you she loves you and she's sorry'

Rhys nodded smiling, before hugging Tosh. 'Thank you'

'Oh and Rhys' Jack called as Rhys began to walk out the hub again. 'Keep in touch'

Rhys nodded before walking out.


End file.
